Life Spark
by Shunou
Summary: Dia menyadari setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal, selalu ada pandangan letih dan jemu di setiap pandangan yang Gintoki arahkan terhadap sekitarnya seolah dunia ini tak lagi menarik baginya. Namun terkadang ada sekelebat nyala kehidupan yang kembali berkobar di kedalaman sepasang matanya, terutama ketika menyaksikan dua idiot bertingkah konyol tak kenal henti./ [character approach]


Life Spark

A Gintama fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

Katsura Kotaro, seperti biasa, suka menyelip muncul tanpa pertanda tanpa peringatan di sela rutinitas monoton sang Yorozuya. Dia suka melakukannya—muncul sesekali, di sini dan di situ dalam situasi yang tidak menentu, menjadi satu batu kecil yang membuat aliran sungai kehidupan panjang Sakata Gintoki bergolak walaupun hanya sedikit dan sejenak saja. Katsura sudah mengenal Gintoki sejauh dia bisa mengingat. Tidak banyak memorinya yang tersimpan baik di satu kotak berharga dalam kepalanya tanpa sekelebat bayangan Gintoki di sana. Sederhananya Gintoki sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, bagian yang menyusun dirinya, bagian yang menjadi dirinya. Dari sekian orang yang mengaku kenal dengan sosok samurai yang ditakuti di perang Joui masa lalu itu, barangkali hanya dirinya yang akan berani maju dan berkata 'aku mengenalnya' dengan lantang.

Di sepanjang hidupnya, Gintoki telah banyak melakukan kesalahan (walaupun, Katsura menduga dan sedikit banyak meyakini, belum satu pun yang dia mintai ampunan _Kami-sama_). Gintoki telah membuang banyak hal, mengorbankan banyak hal, melepas banyak hal, juga merelakannya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Katsura sering bertanya-tanya (di sela-sela kegiatannya lari dari kejaran Shinsegumi atau merakit bom versi baru), apakah itu semua belum cukup untuk menebus dosa apa pun yang Gintoki lakukan di kehidupan yang sebelumnya. Gintoki memulai hidupnya dengan tangan kosong. Apa dia juga akan mengakhirinya (suatu saat nanti) dengan tangan kosong pula?

Terkadang, memikirkannya membuat Katsura sesak dan Elizabeth akan mengangkat papannya dengan pertanyaan 'apa semuanya baik-baik saja?'.

Katsura merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu, menjadi seseorang bagi Gintoki, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana dan sebagai apa. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Karena itu dia hanya menempatkan diri sebagai spektator dari drama parodi kehidupan Sakata Gintoki yang terentang lebar di depannya, menyaksikannya dari kursi terjauh yang bisa dia capai—mencermati dan merekam setiap momen dimana sekali lagi, Sakata Gintoki memilih untuk memanggul beban dari berat kehidupan dan nyawa orang lain di bahunya yang sudah rapuh dan lapuk oleh kemalangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di sepanjang jalan kehidupan mereka yang berkerikil lancip, Katsura kembali muncul—mengambil alih fokus pria yang lebih memilih susu stroberi daripada sake, walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Bertemu denganmu memang menjadi pertanda ada kesialan yang akan segera menimpaku."

Katsura Kotaro mendengus, melipat tangan dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam lengan yukata birunya. "Kau yakin kesialan itu tidak sedang berlangsung sekarang?" balas Katsura pelan dengan nada gusar dan lelah yang dibuat-buat.

Belum sempat dia melancarkan pembalasan sinis, terdengar suara sirine mobil patrol Shinsegumi dari kejauhan. Sakata Gintoki menghela napas kesal ke arah Katsura yang sedang memasang wajah kaku tetapi matanya tetap tak kehilangan binar jenakanya—yang lebih sering membawa masalah bagi Gintoki. Dia kemudian memutar mata merahnya tanpa semangat. "Baiklah, kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Si pria mengedarkan pandangannya cepat ke segala arah, membuat rambut peraknya yang keriting alami bertambah berantakan dan ruwet. Dia menemukan dua kepala manusia dan satu kepala berambut putih milik anjing obesitas di salah satu pojok taman yang lenggang itu, kemudian meringis samar ketika menyadari apa yang sedang mereka bertiga lakukan. "Oi!" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang malas, tetapi secara signifikan mampu menghentikan aktivitas konyol mereka. Dari tempatnya berdiri bersisian dengan Katsura, dia bisa melihat ekspresi kelegaan Shinpachi yang tergambar jelas dari wajah bersimpah peluh dan darahnya. "Kita pergi."

Gadis Amanto kecil dengan _qipao vermillion_ menggerutu, tetapi tidak menyuarakan protes panjangnya. Setelah sekian lama hidup bersama bos Yorozuya dan menyerap berbagai kelakar antiknya, Kagura sudah paham kapan harus diam dan kapan harus menurut. Namun, bukan berarti dia akan senang-senang saja apalagi acara bermain lempar tangkapnya dengan Sadaharu di taman harus berhenti di tengah-tengah (tentunya Shinpachi senang sekali karena itu artinya dia bisa menyimpan nyawanya yang tinggal satu batang lilin akibat gigitan Sadaharu dan cengkeraman baja Kagura tiap kali dia dilontarkan dari satu tangan ke mulut lain).

Gintoki menunggu tiga faktor pemercepat penuaannya berjalan menghampirinya dan Katsura—dan tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka. Sadaharu menggonggong semangat dengan suara anjingnya yang melengking. Kagura memberengut sambil membalas setiap keluhan Shinpachi dengan logikanya yang tak layak debat. Shinpachi sendiri seolah sudah menyerah dan memilih mengelap wajahnya, bahunya merosot lelah.

Dari sudut matanya, Katsura Kotaro tak pernah lepas mengamati Gintoki. Dia menyadari setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal, selalu ada pandangan letih dan jemu di setiap pandangan yang Gintoki arahkan terhadap sekitarnya—sejak kepergian tak terduga Shoyo-_sensei_—seolah dunia ini tak lagi menarik baginya. Namun terkadang, di kesempatan yang sangat jarang bagi Katsura untuk memergokinya karena Gintoki sangat rapat menutup diri dan hatinya, ada sekelebat nyala kehidupan yang kembali berkobar di kedalaman sepasang matanya, terutama ketika menyaksikan dua idiot bertingkah konyol tak kenal henti.

Dan itu yang Katsura Kotaro, veteran perang samurai terakhir, saksikan dalam tiga detik yang singkat. Setelahnya, dia selalu berdoa sambil menitipkan pesan untuk Shoyo-_sensei_ yang tak salah lagi sedang khawatir di nirvana sana.

_Dia akan baik-baik saja, _sensei_, dan bukannya itu yang selalu _sensei_ katakan kepadaku dulu, dulu sekali?_ [ ]

.

A/N : karena saya cinta gintoki dan persahabatan-tanpa-katanya dengan zura :)


End file.
